The use of polymeric dispersions and blends of one or more such polymeric dispersions in different end-use applications is generally known. However, the existing polymeric dispersions and blends thereof possess certain deficiencies. In general, preparation of aqueous blend systems requires that each blend component be prepared as an aqueous solution, emulsion or dispersion individually, and then the components are mixed together to yield a formulated product. Such requirement limits the levels of ingredient incorporation into the formulation. As a result, water is introduced with each component, and if each individual component contains a very low solid content, this may yield low solid formulated product. Additionally, if high levels of surfactant are required to prepare the individual components, this high level of surfactant may then become incorporated into the formulated product. It is, however, desirable to produce a formulated product while maintaining a high solid content and low surfactant content in the formulated product.
Despite the research efforts in developing polymeric dispersion blends, there is still a need for a composite dispersion having high solid content and improved processability properties such as low viscosity. Furthermore, there is still a need for a method of producing a composite dispersion having high solid content and improved processability properties such as low viscosity.